


Black

by Snowflake_Hero



Category: Banana Fish, Yasha - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Hero/pseuds/Snowflake_Hero
Summary: The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is black.





	Black

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is black.

Black slipping carelessly down Eiji’s shoulders, black in the worried eyes that watch him in the gloom of the room. Sing remembers that his face is burning, and that his thought is diffuse, viscous like the calcined gum.

He closes the eyes with enough force to feel the pull on the eyelid, and the accurate sting somewhere in the throat. A whimper that stays trapped in his pharynx and vanishes in a hoarse growl as Eiji’s hand passes over his forehead.

“You have a fever, Sing”, he says. “You should rest more”.

Those are warm words. Words that would sound brilliant if he didn’t have the work he has, if he didn’t lead the life he leads, if his name was another name, those words would be welcome.

If his name was another name, he wouldn’t feel guilty when he opens his eyes.

Because he’s there, and now Sing knows  _why_.

Out of the corner of the eye with a smirk on the lips, and an eyebrow that recriminates him arched at an angle out of phase. However, in front is Eiji. Hair disheveled, glasses sliding, worried eyes and warm hand on his cheek.

_Oh, this can’t be true._  Sing whispers in his mind.  _He was there, and I’m now…_

Sing frowns, he doesn’t know if he does it on his own; or if it is his body fighting against the sickness, but he can see it. The innocent gleam in Eiji’s eyes, the small twist in the head, and it’s so comfortable that Sing relaxes his hands and feels the edge of the wound that his nails left in the flesh of his hand.

And for a moment the guilt dissipates, and his body is not as heavy as before.

Free of years. Free of red. Free of the weight of his name. Free of the long limbs that he haves now; a torture compared to the time that has overwhelmed them.

_Probably, I am…  No, I certainly…_

When his fingers stretch out to glide through Eiji’s long hair…

“Sir, is something wrong?”

 

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is black.

The roof of the rented car; the hand on the chin, and the familiar weight of condescension. In his left, the landscape quickly fades, in the right his subordinate looks at him with sinuous curiosity.

“You’ve been sighing nonstop”.

“It’s just…” Sing elaborates “yet another Adonis”.

“Huh?” Xiao-Ying shakes his head from side to side, completely confused.

“The Adonises are made to be avoided at all costs”.

And the image runs through his head like a tornado because he can see it again; Sing can see him when he turns the head while the car crosses the intersection… The golden shine, the green in contrast, he closes the eyes and mumbles to himself.

“They are nothing but trouble, and this time there’s two of them!”

But then again Xiao-Ying doesn’t understand, and Sing agrees.

“Gimme a Break!”

It’s not up for him to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading Yasha and my mind ended up with this image, I couldn’t help it. English is not my mother tongue, so if there are mistakes please let me know, I will fix it ASAP.


End file.
